Hurricanestar
Hurricanestar "''Father why did you do this?! You were trusted by WindClan and by me... But it is time to put you back where you will be..."~Hurricanestar to Darkheart in the Dark Forest war'' Hurricanestar is a cat with a Silver Spotted pelt, Dark Blue eyes, well fit, strong,'V' Shaped Nick and a scar the goes down her shoulder, raceful body with a lightning strike that goes down her nose to spine. '''Mother:Heathertail Father:Darkheart Sister:Falconwing Warrior name: Hurricanestorm Mate:Stormwind Daughters: Katrinakit,Graykit Personality She is a loyal leader to ThunderClan. She is a kind,caring,and also loyal to the Warrior Code, even has a strong relationship with StarClan and WindClan. She is protective in battle even will have the worst battle scars to win them. Past Her mother is Heathertail and Father is Darkheart who is now roaming in the Dark Forest. She was always curious. She also enjoyed being with her sister, Falconkit. She had dreams about being in the Dark Forest and seeing her Father and training her to early. Her father had killed many cats and when Onestar found out he turned Darkheart rogue. So due to that she was really good in training as a apprentice. But when she was 5 Moons old WindClan was attacked by ShadowClan when they accused them of stealing prey. Heathertail had no choice but to give two daughter's to ThunderClan. The pain in Heathertail last for so many moons. As a Warrior She was a good apprentice. Always doing what the Warrior code says. And her dreams had been going on for a while. Until she became a warrior, her Father said to kill Onestar and his deputy,Snowstorm so she will become leader herself. She was shocked about this so she didn't accept it. Hurricanestar's Destiny Hurricanekit was born and her sister Falconkit after a Hurricane WindClan has survived a few days before. Heathertail noticed the lightning strike down her spine and named her Hurricanekit. After her sister and her opened their eyes they explored some and Hurricanekit saw a cat with Black Pelt and Dark Black stripes and paws with faded fur(Darkheart). Hurricanestar reported it to Heathertail and Heathertail was shocked to her young kit to describe her Father but says it's just a cat. That night she was dreaming and saw Darkheart and told her that she is her Father and started training before she became a apprentice. WindClan was attacked by ShadowClan so Heathertail had to give her kits away. When her sister and her became apprentice's, she saw Darkheart again after her started her training with her mentor Bramblestar and Falconpaw's mentor, Millie a Kittypet. Bramblestar was surprised that when she started training she was very great almost like she was trained. So she became a warrior in 5 Moons so did Falconpaw. At their warrior cemory she became Hurricanestorm and Falconpaw, Falconwing. After Squirrelflight retired Hurricanestorm became deputy. In a battle she was hurt very badly and soon had battle scars. A few moons later Bramblestar was killed 5 times during a battle and had went to StarClan. Hurricanestorm didn't know if she was ready to lead the Clan. At her Leader ceremony she was given a life from cats she tried to save in battles and cats she knew that had died and was comfort when they died. For her last life was given by Onestar After she became leader she was in the Dark Forest in her dreams and saw cats like Mapleshade,Brokenstar,Tigerstar,and her Father,Darkheart telling her to kill. She fought them and was left with scars and lost a life. After 9 Moons she was in a War between the clans and the Dark Forest. At the end Bramblestar was killed by Darkheartand she decided to send him back where he belonged and there were peace in the clans once more.